I'll Keep You Safe
by Triteia624
Summary: A month or two after Triton and Aliza's wedding, Aliza has a nightmare about losing her husband, but her husband knows how to comfort her in her time of need. TritonxAliza


The Atlantean evening was dark and quiet as usual, but something about it just did not seem right. If you are clever enough, you would know that someone was scared. In fact, that someone was Princess Aliza. She was sleeping with her new husband, Triton. It has been a month since their honeymoon, and the two were adjusting to their new life. They were the sweetest couple ever seen, even sweeter than Triton's parents when they got married. But tonight, Aliza was sweating with her eyes squinted tightly, her head turning this way and that. She was breathing deeply and grasping the sheets with her hands so tight, they almost left tiny rips on them.

A nightmare was racing through the princess' mind;

_Triton and Aliza looked around their surroundings. There was nothing but sand and a gloomy sky. Then, Triton saw Avery, (his little brother), his mother, and Aliza's parents and brother on the ground, all looking unconscious. "Avery! Mom!" Triton yelled out, his voice sounding like a loud whisper. The two swam to their families, but before they could even touch them, they faded away. Triton and his wife looked around in horror. Then, Neptune appeared. Triton was relieved at first, but looking at his father closely, he saw blood-red orbs instead of his father's comforting sea green eyes glaring at him. His skin, hair, and tail were dull, and he looked frightening._

_The king suddenly lunged at the scared merman. Triton pushed Aliza away and tried to swim, but Neptune slammed him down before he could even dodge. Two strong hands then coiled like snakes around Triton's neck, squeezing it. Triton managed to pull one hand away and give his father a punch on the nose. But that only made it worse for Triton. His father punched him continuously on the face and the chest with his free hand, causing pain to climb all over the helpless prince. Triton tried to scream in pain, but all that could come out was a hoarse cry, due to lack of breath as the other hand continued to grasp his neck._

_Tears of pain leaked out of Triton's eyes as his father said coldly, "You are not my son. You're just a stupid and useless merman! I should've done this instead of putting you in that cage!" With that, Neptune threw Triton across the sand, letting him tumble on the ground as his bones cracked. Triton came to a stop, blood pouring out of his arms and face. He could only watch as his father came to him and delivered a final punch, giving him a painful kill. Then, Neptune faded away._

_Aliza watched this all in terror and could not move because of it. That was when she realized her husband was dying. She yelled in a terrified voice, "Triton!" She swam to Triton and held him close. He felt so limp and dead in her arms. "Aliza," he managed to say through his pain, "it's… agh… okay. It's gonna… be okay." Aliza protested, fresh tears pouring continuously down her beautiful face, "No. You're not okay! Please don't go. I can't live without you." Triton gave her a kiss on her lips goodbye and said, "I'll keep you safe." He turned into dust and faded away, leaving Aliza's arms empty and alone…_

"No!" Aliza pulled herself up, screaming out that single word. She shuddered in fear. It felt so real. She could feel her husband's cold, lifeless skin and hear him say those last few words…

"Aliza, what's wrong?" The comforting yet tired voice of Triton made Aliza's head swing towards him as he lay down. He noticed her frightened expression and the sound of her dreadful shudders of fear. He slowly sat up and rested a hand on her cheek. He could tell she had a nightmare, with those big aqua eyes full of terror and the fact she looked like she woke up, her long brown hair all over the place.

Aliza whimpered softly and landed her head on her pillow slowly. She grabbed it, letting out muffled cries of misery and fear. Triton looked at his wife as her tears dampened the pillows. He has not seen her cry like this before, and he surely does not want her to continue.

Pulling his wife up and compressing her against his chest, Triton said, "Shhh. It's alright, Aliza. Don't cry. I'm here. It's okay. It's all okay." He continued to say 'shhh' to his crying wife, who grabbed his vest tightly and was crying into it more and more every second. He ran a hand through her soft hair and placed his lips on Aliza's head, brushing across it. Aliza felt her husband breathe on her forehead and looked up at him, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. She was still sniffling slightly. Triton cupped her left cheek with one hand and wiped her tears away with the other. Gazing into his comforting green eyes, Aliza wanted to tell him everything.

So she did. She included every detail and almost did not tell him about his father being… vicious. When she finished, Triton told her, "Horrible dreams like that try to ruin your happiness. My parents told me that. Sadly, it's true."

He flowed a hand through her hair again and said with a playful smirk, "Come here, you." Aliza smiled knowing that Triton expertly knows how to distract her and let Triton's muscular arms wrap around her. Triton laid back down with Aliza on top of him, keeping them close and safe in each other's love. Triton whispered into Aliza's ear as their eyes closed, "I'll keep you safe."

No more nightmares came for the rest of the night.


End file.
